Connecting?
by DarkenedAngel365
Summary: Lucy disappears for months without a word to anyone, can a certain blonde get her to open up?
1. Chapter 1

**** I honestly believe that there needs to be a lot more Kucy stories on here! It is so sad that I can't read anymore :[ but anyways, write more of them please and if you have, tell me and I will read them! ;] lmao. Anyways, here is a new story or one shot, undecided right now****

Chapter 1:

_*Lucy's POV*_

After Camille and I watched the guys perform, we were waiting when I realized I didn't have my phone with me. "Hey I'm going to run up to my room and grab my phone really quick. I left it on accident."

"Alright, hurry back. We're going to dinner with them to celebrate the tour!" I laugh and say okay before running over to the elevator. As I waited, I glanced back and saw Kendall standing with everyone else talking to Kelly and Gustavo. When the elevator arrives I glance at him one last time before heading up to my room. I just didn't know that would be the last time I saw them until after their tour ended.

_*After the tour/ Kendall's POV*_

We walked off the bus and into the lobby of the Palm Woods, happy to be home, even if Bitters isn't happy to see us. We scan our surrounding and see that they are all familiar faces, thank god. We look out in the pool area and see Camille talking to someone that we couldn't see. I was hoping it was Lucy. No one has seen her since our mini pool concert before tour. When we were gone, I tried calling her and texting her, but never got a response. When we asked Camille where she was, she had no idea either, saying she hadn't heard anything either. Did she just leave with no goodbye? Is she hurt?

"Oh Camille!" James yells, gaining her attention. She turns to us and a huge smile suddenly appears on her face. She runs over to us and engulfs Logan in a hug first, and then me, Carlos and James last.

"Hey guys! I missed you so much! It really is too boring around here without you" She smiles after letting us go. Camille had been a lot calmer then when we first met her, and now was one of our really good friends/ Logan's on again off again girlfriend.

"We missed you too Camille, want to come up to 2J with us and help us unpack and maybe we can go grab something to eat to celebrate our return?" Logan asked her, with a goofy smile on his face. James and I exchanged glances, basically saying that they will be together again soon. I start scanning the pool in hopes of seeing Lucy somewhere, but I see a curly headed Jennifer run to Carlos and engulf him in a huge hug as well. I was lost in a daze while scanning the pool until Camille brought me back to reality "I know she's back, but she has been avoiding everybody. She has her door locked all the time and doesn't answer when someone knocks, unless it's Buddha Bob to fix something"

"So you don't know where she went?" Carlos asked her with his arm around the Jennifer.

"No clue, but maybe now that you guys are back she will start coming out again" Camille said with a hopeful smile at me. "But come on, let's go unpack and enjoy your first day back" She smiles and we all walk up to 2J and start unpacking. When they go out that night, it was a blast. Jennifer and Carlos became official and Logan and Camille finally got back together and James got the waitress's phone number. Me on the other hand, I didn't want any other girl around me. I just wanted that fury brunette with the kick ass attitude that attracted me to her.

Sure, my liking her was an accident, but I don't regret it for a minute. I only thought of her as a friend at first, but that was because Jo had just left and I was heartbroken. But after the first few months of all of us hanging out, I started to get this feeling I never had before unless I was with Jo, and since she is gone and possibly has a new boyfriend, I needed to move on too. I had seen in magazines before we left on tour that she has been out with her co star in the movie, and sure it hurt at first, but after a while I realized that we ended things when she left. We were over and allowed to date who we wanted, which led to mine and Lucy's flirting battle at the pool that night.

All the others were caught up in their own conversations with their girlfriends, and I was all in my thoughts, until James spoke to me. "Hey dude, you alright?" He asked concerned

"Yeah I'm good, just thinking"

"You need to tell her how you feel. Don't hold yourself back just because Jo hurt you when she left. You can't let that stop you from something with Lucy that could be great"

I look at him in shock "I thought you liked her"

"I did when she first moved here, but now I realize that I only like her as a friend. Dude if she had to pick any of us it would be you and you know that, even if I am more gorgeous" I laugh at the fact his cockiness never gets old. I drop the conversation and we leave not to long after that, realizing it was almost 11pm.

The guys walked their girlfriend's home as James and I headed back to the apartment. My mom and Katie were already asleep so we didn't have to get yelled at for being out so late, since it was now almost 12, we walked home a lot slower then we hoped. James headed for bed as soon as our front door was shut. I walked to the couch and looked out the window, but my glance turns down to the pool, seeing a shadowy figure sitting on the edge of it with feet in the water. I got up from the couch and closer to the window and got a better look, and the only thing I saw was brown and red hair. I quickly slide my shoes on and head quietly back out the door and down to the pool to see a face I was the most excited to see, beside my mom and sister of course. I walk out into the lobby quietly so I don't disturb Bitters. I walk over to the pool door and walk out onto the concrete and towards her. "Hey stranger" I whisper to her, watching as her head shoots up. A smile grows on her face and she gets up from the ground at the edge of the pool and runs over to me. I catch her and her wet legs wrap around my waist as her arms fly around my neck. I hear her magical giggle in my ear as her head buries into the crook of my neck. I smile too, seeing her for the first time an almost a year. Her long hair lies flat on her back and I slightly feel it tickle my fingers, which one hand rest on her lower back and another rest on the thigh of her left leg.

I laugh and we stay like that for a few minutes, and since she is light as a feather, it didn't bother me at all. We finally let go of each other and smile as I set her down "It's so good to see you Kendall, I missed you so much" She puts her arms around my neck again, but this one is a comforting hug, not an excited to see you hug. I put my arms around her waist and return the hug. When we break apart again, we both go to her previous position of sitting on the ground with our feet hanging in the water.

"What happened to you Lucy?" I ask her, worried about her and what happened when she was gone.

"It's a long story Kendall…" She whispers as she plays with her fingers.

"I got time. After the show I was looking forwards to hanging out with you but you bailed and weren't seen again until a few months ago… I'm just worried." I explain, moving closer to her and putting a comforting arm around her waist.

"Well I was going to come back down after I grabbed my phone, but when I got to my room I noticed I had a missed call from my mother, which is rare because she doesn't really care about me at all." I can see a few tears are threatening to fall from beautiful eyes, so I start to gently rub her lower back as she continues "I called her back wondering what she wanted and in her usual rude tone told me that my father had" Lucy starts getting choked up and begins to sob, I throw my arm over her shoulder and bring her to my chest as she just breaks down and starts to cry. She didn't have to say the words, I knew what she was going to say, I had heard the same words myself when I was 10 years old. I bent down and kissed her head as she continued to cry.

We sat like that and I let her cry for about a half hour before she started calming down. When she stopped crying we still stayed in the same position, both enjoying each other's company and warmth. "Are you okay Lucy?" She nods her head and breaks our contact by sitting up. I suddenly feel a coldness were she once was and I hated it.

"Yeah I'm okay, thank you Kendall…" She wiped away the remaining tears that rested on her eyelashes and cheeks.

"It's no problem Lucy, I lost my dad too when I was 10" I explain to her, helping her wipe the tears away.

She looks up at me "What happened?"

"Cancer." I simply answer. I never really talked about my dad to anyone, only the boys. They were there with me the day I found out and have been there for me every other day since when I needed them.

"I'm so sorry Kendall, you were so young"

"Yeah but luckily for me James, Logan and Carlos were there for me that day and have been every day since then. They lost a dad that day too, so it basically brought us all closer as brothers"

She smiles at me "How cute is that" She teasingly says, nudging my shoulder. I return it and then she stands up suddenly.

"What are you doing?" I ask her, not wanting her to leave.

She lifts her shirt over her head, revealing a lacy red bra "I want to go swimming" She simply states as she unbutton and unzips her jeans and slides them to her ankles before kicking them off. She dives into the pool and I stand up avoiding the splash she caused. I laugh and wait for her to come up, and when she does she smirks "You just going to stand there pretty boy or you afraid to get your gorgeous hair wet" She teases even more.

I groan and lift my dark blue long sleeve over my head before undoing my jeans and sliding them off so I am in my black boxers "Do I look like James to you!" I tell her and I do a cannon ball into the pool. When I reach the surface, Lucy and I just start laughing and playing around. Splashing each other and her trying to dunk me, which she horribly failed at, at one point I actually lifted her up and threw her as she bursted out laughing in mid air before landing. When she came back up, she started swimming towards me and I started swimming backward until I was against the end of the pool. She kept getting closer and the sexual tension was killing me. It must have been for her too because she then kissed me. I put a gently hand on her cheek returning the soft kiss until we needs to breath. We pull away lightly kiss again before deciding we should probably get back to our apartments so I don't get in to much trouble. We put our clothes back on and I walk her to her apartment, even though it's on another floor. We stand in front of her door, thinking of a way to say goodbye.

"Oh what the hell" I hear her whisper and she sets her soft hands on my hips, leaning up and locking my lips with hers. I put my hands on her cheeks and kiss her back. When we pull away I lightly kiss her cheek and she whispers once again "Goodnight Kendall"

"Night Lucy" I walk back to my apartment and when I get there, I quietly walk into my room seeing Logan fast asleep, so I quietly walk to grab a pair of sweat pants and quickly change. I lie in bed, but I couldn't fall asleep because I was thinking of the beautiful brunette that stole my heart without even trying. I soon drift off; even though my reality was finally better then my dreams.

**** I don't know if I should continue this but if I should, let me know! And write more Kucy fics please! They are my latest absolutely cute obsession! ;] ****


	2. Chapter 2

***Since I am trying to get my life back on track, I thought I'd go through my stories list and update some of the stories that have been asked to continue, just so I can try and get back into it lmao. Thank you all for being so patient with me!***

_~Kendall's POV~_

I got up the next morning around 10 and saw that James' bed was empty, so I assumed I was the last one to wake up. I get out of bed and walk out of my room to see everyone already sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Hey sweetie, I was wondering when you were going to get up" My mom greeted, handing me a plate before sitting down and beginning to eat herself.

"Well he obviously had a late night" James whispered, making Logan and Carlos try to hold in a laugh as I sit down next to Carlos on the other side of the table, across from Logan and James, my mom and Katie sat at the head of the table.

"What do you mean 'he had a late night'?" My mom questioned curiously. No one said anything so Katie came clean.

"They came back from dinner with Camille around like 11 and then Kendall left again til almost 1 this morning." We all looked at her in amazement. "What? Just cause I'm in bed doesn't mean I'm asleep and deaf."

"Kendall, what were you doing out until 1 this morning?" My mom asked me, as she continued eating.

"Nothing, just-" I started saying, but was interrupted by Carlos

"Out with Lucy!" Carlos said, shoving a piece of bacon in his mouth while laughing. Logan smacks his head and my mom talks again.

"I haven't met this girl yet, but you guys talk a awful lot about this girl. Who is she?" My mom asks, looking to Katie.

"Lucy moved here not to long after Jo left. She plays guitar and has a very successful CD might I add with her former Music Production Company, who dropped her because apparently she wasn't good enough for them. Her videos are on YouTube though. She's really good. I can bring her to dinner tonight if you want." I happened to have been taking a sip of my water at that time, which ended up going all over Logan in the event of me spitting it out.

"Sure that would be great, you alright Kendall?" I nod at my mother as I excuse myself to my room to get dressed. I sit down on my bed, and before I get dressed I take my phone out and text Lucy really quick.

_Kendall: Hey =) _

Not even 5 minutes later she responded.

_Lucy: Hey Kendizzle =)_

I smile when I read that, she had only called me that a few times, but I loved it when she did.

_Kendall: What's up?_

_Lucy: Not much, just bummin' it around the apartment lol. How about you?_

_Kendall: Wondering if you wanted to hang out today possibly?_

I send the message and start getting clothes out to change into as I waited for a response. When my phone vibrated against my bed sheets, I picked it up and opened the message.

_Lucy: Sounds good, come here around noon?_

_Kendall: Will do =)_

I decide to take a shower and then get changed into my clothes for the day.

After I shower, it was almost 11 so I still had time. I walked back into my room and checked the time as I started getting dressed. When I finished getting changed, I checked to see if there was anything fun going on today that me and Lucy could check out. I saw that there was a carnival going on today on the beach not too far away with a concert around 3, The Latency. I remember Lucy telling me that she loved them, so I decided that we'd do that. When I checked the time again, it was about 11:30, so I decided to head out and walk to Lucy's.

I step out of my room and my mom is sitting at the kitchen counter reading a cook book and Katie is sitting on the couch watching TV with the guys. I am walking until I get stopped by the sounds of James' voice. "Hey man, where are you going?"

"Nowhere, just going to hang out with Lucy for a while."

My mom looked up "Oh okay, let her know she's invited for dinner tonight!"

I nod to her "Will do mom, what time should we be back here?"

"Around 6-ish." She smiled and turned her attention back to her book. I walk out of the room and towards her apartment.

When I get there, I knock and patiently wait until I hear fast paced steps walking towards the door. When Lucy opens it, she isn't even dressed yet, she looks to have just gotten out of the shower. "You had to be early" I laughed and nodded.

"What are you doing?" She lets me in and starts walking back towards her bedroom.

"I just got out of the shower so just give me a few minutes"

"Take all the time you need, I'm early." She smiles and walks back to her room and shut the door gently behind her.

"Oh and Lucy?" I say, making her open the door again.

"Yeah?"

"Um Katie kinda volunteered you to come over for dinner tonight since my mom hasn't met you yet…"

"Oh… okay that's fine" She smiles and walks back into her room. I stand up and start looking at photos she has in frames along her walls or on her coffee table. I picked one up that I presumed to be her father and her when she was about 9 or 10. She looked so happy and he was looking on her with so much love. It broke my heart knowing that Lucy had that taken from her. I was snapped out of it when she walked out of her room, dressed and ready to go **( www .polyvore cgi/set? id= 53455853)**. She looked amazing. Her shirt cut low enough to not be trashy, but to show her silver belly button ring and the sleeve hanging off her shoulder. I noticed the new silver ring on her finger that I'd have to remember to ask about later.

"You ready to go?" I ask her. She nods and we walk towards the door and down to the lobby.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" She asks.

"Well there is a carnival down at the beach today so I was wondering if you wanted to go to that. They are also having a free concert there tonight." I explain as we exit the Palm Woods and walk down the street.

"Awesome, what band?"

"The Latency" She stops and stares at me. I stop walking and turn to face her.

"Kendall, please tell me you're just messing around. You know I love them."

I shake my head at her "Nope, there playing at 3" I smile at her. She runs to me and throws her arms around my neck in a tight hug as I hug her back around her waist.

"Thank you so much Kendall!"

"I thought this would be good for you, to get out and have a good time. That all the guys did for me when my dad died." She nodded and smiled sadly as we kept walking. I kept my arm draped around her shoulder and her arm around my waist.

When we arrived at the carnival, we walked right up to a ticket booth and I asked for 30 tickets, since each ride and game was ranging from 2 to 4 tickets.

"Okay, that will be 40 dollars please." The elderly lady behind the booth said. I went to take out my wallet to pay when Lucy spoke.

"Kendall you don't have to pay for me, this isn't a date."

I look at her with my shining emerald eyes "What if it is?" She just smiles back at me and lets me pay. I grab her hand and we walk into the section with the rides "So what do you want to ride first?" She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the roller coasters.

After about an hour of riding the rides, we went to get something to eat before heading to the show. We went to a food booth and ordered 2 slices of pizza and 2 medium drinks. We sat down at one of the picnic tables and started eating. "So where did you get your ring from?" I ask her, as I take a bite of my pizza.

After she swallows her bite, she answers "It was something my dad left behind when he died. He was going to give it to me when he came up to visit next, but it didn't happen"

"I'm really sorry Lucy. I saw the pictures in your apartment, your dad seemed like an amazing guy."

"He was. What was your dad like?"

I look at her with gazing eyes "He was amazing. I mean, he wasn't one of those dads that would go out and play baseball with you on Saturday's or help you try out for football, but he was still amazing. Every day when he would get home from work, he was sit down with me and Katie to ask how our day was and just talk to us. When he was diagnosed, I fell apart. I was benched from the hockey team until he was done with chemo. When he cleared cancer free, I felt so happy. He died not even a month later." I feel Lucy's tiny hands wiping the tears I hadn't even known had fallen from my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Kendall"

I smile at her "It's all good. I'll take you there sometime, he would have liked you."

She smiles back at me "Your mom hasn't even met me yet and your assuming you dad would have liked me?"

I nod my head "Yeah I am" With a smile at her.

"You are one of a kind Kendall Knight" She says, looking down at her food, then back up at me.

I get up and throw our plates out "Come on we should head to the show" I grab her hand and we start walking towards where the show is being held. I notice a few cameras in a distance behind my Ray-Bans, so I expect to see this later on E! News.

When the show is almost over, the sun is setting and we have to head back to my apartment soon. We stay to hear them perform one last song called "Tonight, I Love You" which happened to be Lucy's favorite song by them. As they are singing the chorus, I glance over at Lucy singing along and watching the stage. She's so beautiful and she doesn't even realize it, her parents don't realize it, and her ex boyfriend certainly didn't realize it, but I do and I am willing to show her as long as she lets me. When they song is over, I notice we are about 15 minutes past 6, so I grab Lucy's hand and we head out and back to the apartment.

**I'm exshauted so I am only writing this much. I'll try to update tomorrow but if I can't either later this week or next week =)**

**Love you all! **

**Rissa;***


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I am updating now! I was so tired last night it was ridiculous lmao. So here's the next chapter! =) **

Chapter 3:

_~Kendall's POV~_

We walk back to the apartment, hand in hand, laughing and talking about the kind of things the guys and I would get into back in Minnesota before we moved here and became famous. I notice more photographers and I think she did too so we dashed back to the hotel as quickly, but they didn't notice. We approached 2J and I opened the door to see them all already sitting down ready to eat. "Sorry mom, the show ran longer than we thought." I kissed her cheek.

"It's okay, we didn't mind waiting. Hello I'm Karen; you must be the famous Lucy" She gives Lucy a hug. Lucy looks at me shocked and I just shake my head, telling her without words it was normal.

After they pull out of the hug "Yeah, I am" Lucy smiled.

"Well come on sit, sit." My mom orders. I pull out one of our extra chairs for Lucy, who sits next to me at the corner of the table, between me and Katie. When we start eating, my mom starts talking to Lucy "So honey, what are you in LA for?"

"Trying to get signed again. I've just been writing songs and playing guitar trying to get a record deal, again." Lucy explained.

"Oh that's good. So where are you from?"

"New York **(I actually don't know where she is from, so I'm just taking a random place!)**

"Oh the big city. You got signed there before moving here?"

"Yeah, but they released me so I packed up and moved here"

"Oh your parents probably didn't like that risk" My mom says. I stop eating and look over at Lucy who is just looking down at her plate.

"Um, may I be use to the bathroom Mrs. Knight?" Lucy asked, with her voice breaking. When I saw my mom nod and say yes, I saw Lucy get up and head towards the bathroom. I get up and dash towards her, pulling her into my room instead of the bathroom and pulled her directly into my chest as she began to cry. I set my chin on the top of her head as she cries. After a few minutes, she calms down and stops crying. She pulls away from me and I wipe the remaining tears on her face "Thank god for water proof makeup" She laughs.

I chuckle to but then look down at her "Are you sure your okay Lucy?"

She rest a hand on my cheek "I'll be fine, it just hit me that I did the exact opposite of what he wanted me to do, and now he's dead and I can't change anything…"

"You don't have too. They accepted you doing this when they came here to visit so you don't have to feel any guilt. You didn't disappoint them, they are proud of you." I tell her. She nods and I wipe off her cheeks so you couldn't really tell she had been crying, but I think everyone figured out she was when I followed her. "You want to go back out there?"

She nods and follows me as I walk out and back to the table "Are you okay honey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." My mom apologizes when we sit back at the table.

"It's okay Mrs. Knight" She smiles at my mom, letting her know it's okay.

"What happened?" Katie asked Lucy.

"Right before the guys left for tour, I had to go back to New York because my dad had been killed in a car accident" Lucy says, looking up at my mom, but I'm the only one who can tell she is trying to be strong on the surface.

My mom gasps and puts a hand up to her mouth "Oh, I'm so sorry sweetie"

"It's alright; Kendall's been really helpful to me in getting through this." She smiles at me and I smile back, interlacing my hand under the table with hers.

"Well I'd imagine so, he was devastated after his father died, and the boys had to help him get through it. And Kendall also helped Katie and I get through it also" She smiled at him also and he returned it. The dinner went on normally, with laughing, conversations and talking about work and Gustavo. When dinner was over, Lucy tried to help my mom, but she kicked her out of the kitchen, not allowing her to help since she's the guest. She walked into my room behind me and started looking at the pictures I have on my nightstand. One is of me and my dad standing in the front yard when I was about 5 or 6, and another picture was of me and the guys when we were about 9 or 10 in a row in our hockey uniforms holding the hockey sticks. Lucy looked the pictures and smiled at me as I was standing behind her. I moved and sat on my bed as Lucy was holding both pictures. She sat down next to me and set the pictures down.

"I don't know how you do it Kendall" She says, setting the pictures down.

"Do what?" I ask her, confused.

"Be so strong. You helped your family get over and grief your father's death before you even started too. You made sure your mother and sister were okay before you let anyone help you."

I shake my head "I did, but I was falling apart in the process. I would cry at night, making sure no one heard me. Logan, Carlos and James were trying to help me by trying to get me to talk about it, but I refused. I didn't want the help until everyone else was okay."

"But that's not healthy Kendall; you have to take care of yourself too as well as anyone else who might need it." Lucy placed her hand on my cheek again. I put my hand over hers and move it to my lap where I interlace our hands together. She stood up and untangled our hands and grabbed my guitar from the corner of the room. "Play me something?" I nod and grab it from her before grabbing her hand with my free one.

"Let's go down to the pool." We walk out and I tell my mom where I'm going and when I do I see the guys smiling at me from their places on the couch with their girlfriends now here too. I nod my head at them and we walk out and down to the pool. It's about 9:30 now so no one is down there. We sit in the same spot as yesterday "I wrote this when I was on tour, and to be honest I missed you" She smiled as I started playing;

_I miss the sound of your voice  
>And I miss the rush of your skin<br>And I miss the still of the silence  
>As you breathe out and I breathe in<em>

_If I could walk on water  
>If I could tell you what's next<br>I'd make you believe  
>I'd make you forget<em>

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
>Faith and desire and the swing of your hips<br>Just pull me down hard  
>And drown me in love<br>So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
>Faith and desire and the swing of your hips<br>Just pull me down hard  
>And drown me in love<em>

_I miss the sound of your voice  
>Loudest thing in my head<br>And I ache to remember  
>All the violent, sweet<br>Perfect words that you said_

_If I could walk on water  
>If I could tell you what's next<br>I'd make you believe  
>I'd make you forget<em>

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
>Faith and desire and the swing of your hips<br>Just pull me down hard  
>And drown me in love<br>So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
>Faith and desire and the swing of your hips<br>Just pull me down hard  
>And drown me in love<em>

_I feel of your heart  
>I taste the sparks on your tongue<br>I see angels and devils  
>And God, when you come on<br>Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_Sing sha la la la  
>Sing sha la la la la<em>

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
>Faith and desire and the swing of your hips<br>Just pull me down hard  
>And drown me in love<br>So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
>Faith and desire and the swing of your hips<br>Just pull me down hard  
>And drown me, drown me in love<em>

_It's all wrong, it's all wrong  
>It's all wrong, it's so right<br>So come on, get higher  
>So come on and get higher<br>'Cause everything works, love  
>Everything works when you're on<em>

**(Song is Matt Nathanson- Come On, Get Higher. Listen to it, it's absolutely amazing!)**

I had been frequently looking up at her while I was playing and I would see the huge smile she wore while I was singing. I set the guitar down and she immediately hugged me and kissed my cheek while we were still sitting. "Kendall, that had to be the sweetest thing I have ever been sung. I loved it."

"I wasn't ever planning on you hearing that, but I figured being down here alone was the perfect chance for you to hear it. I wrote it one night I couldn't sleep. I wanted to call you, but I know how you get when people call you during the night so I just started thinking about you and just started writing and before I knew it I had a song."

We stayed down there and hung out for a few more hours before we headed back out of the pool area and back to her apartment. "So you want to hang out tomorrow?" I ask her, as we stand in the living room of her apartment.

"Actually Kendall, I was wondering… Will you stay with me tonight? Please…" I had never seen her so vulnerable before, which broke my heart.

"Absolutely" I smile at her and wrap my arms around her neck, bringing her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around my waist and embezzled her head into my neck. She moved her head and looked back up at me and I moved my head down and kissed her. She kissed back and we made our way towards her couch. I laid her down and we continued kissing until a knock came at the door. I separate our lips and press my head into the couch next her to head. She laughed and pushed me off with one last kiss. She walked over the door with me in tow. She opened it and I see Katie standing there with a pan.

"Katie, what are you doing here?" I ask her, standing behind Lucy.

"Mom asked me to drop this off." She handed Lucy the pan and looked up at me "So when are you coming home?"

"I'm staying here tonight, I'll be there in the morning before we have to leave to meet with Gustavo and Griffin" I told her. She nodded and said her goodbyes before walking off back to 2J. I shut the door while Lucy put the pan in the kitchen. "So what is it? Knowing my mother, it's delicious."

"She sent over cookie brownies" Lucy smiled and took out a knife to cut them with. She cut one out for me and another for herself. We sit down on the couch and turn on the TV, and then I remember the photographers from earlier.

"Oh Lucy, put on E! News." I ask, taking a bit of my brownie.

"Why?" She asked, changing the channel.

"That's why" I say pointing to the TV as the story starts.

"Is one of the hot boys of Big Time Rush involved in a Big Time Romance? Everyone already knows about Logan's crazy relationship with Camille Roberts and Carlos' with Jennifer, but is Kendall off the market now too? No confirmations yet, but rumors say that Kendall Knight of Big Time Rush has been seen around town today with a mystery girl." They start to show pictures of me and Lucy at the carnivals "Here are photos of the rocking heart throb and his mystery girl at the beach carnival earlier today and attending a concert later on in the day. Are these too just getting started since the band just got back from touring the world or have they been under the radar for a while now. We'll be keeping an eye out" The show went off the air for commercials and that's when we shut the TV off and just ate in silence.

"We should go to bed huh?" She said when we finished eating.

"Yeah we should, so where am I sleeping?" I ask her as we stand up.

"Well you can sleep in my room with me" She says, grabbing my hand and pulling me behind me. I follow and settle on her bed as she went to the bathroom. She returned and we climbed into bed. She rested her head on my chest and I settled my arm around her as we fell into a deep sleep.

I got up the next morning to my phone ringing on Lucy's night stand. I skillfully grab it without waking Lucy and answer it whispering "Hello?"

"Kendall, dude where are you?" I hear Logan speaking through the phone.

I maneuver Lucy off my chest gently and lay her back down without waking her "I crashed at Lucy's last night. Didn't Katie tell any of you like I told her too?"

"No, she didn't say anything to us but I think she told Mama Knight because she does not seem happy." I groan as I slip my shirt back on.

"Great, does she seem pissed off?" I ask, walking over to Lucy and lightly kissing her forehead before leaving her a note and quietly leaving the apartment.

"A little bit."

"Alright, well I'm getting on the elevator now to head home so I'll be there in a minute" We hung up and I walked to 2J, awaiting the nature of an angry mother. I walked in and they were all about to sit down for breakfast. I sit down with them and we all begin eating.

"So Kendall, you stayed at Lucy's last night?" My mom asked, looking directly at me with a solid expression.

"Yupp" I saw, glancing up at my mom then back at my plate.

"Why?"

I shrug and keep eating "I just wanted too, and she wanted me too."

"Did you have sex with her Kendall?" She asks, demandingly. I spit out my orange juice and cough.

"What? No I did not mom!"

"Well, I was just asking. That's usually the reason guys stay at girls houses now a days."

I look over at Logan, who's chuckling, which makes me chuckle and shake my head. We continued eating then left for the studio.

_~Lucy's POV~ _

I woke up to a sudden coldness and it confused me until I noticed that Kendall was gone. I frowned then noticed a piece of paper lying on the pillow. I sit up in bed and open it;

'_Hey Lucy, I'm sorry I had to sneak out this morning. I feel bad but you were too cute to wake up'_ I smile at that. I get up out of bed and wake out to the living room, reading the rest. _'I had to go to the studio to meet up with Gustavo and Griffin today, but I will call you when I get the chance too. Talk to soon beautiful.'_

I smile and make myself a bowl of cereal. I settle myself on my couch and watch some TV before getting in the shower and dressed for the day.

_~Kendall's POV~_

The guys and I arrive at Rocque Records actually on time, so we head up to the waiting room with the awesome orange chairs. We were all just talking when Kelly walked out of the office and over to us with a smile. "Hey guys, come on to the conference room." We follow her and she stands up front as Gustavo walks in with Griffin. We're all sitting down in anticipation of what this is. Then Griffin speaks; "Hey guys, welcome back. So tonight there is a movie premiere for that new movie "That's My Boy" and we think you guys should go. It's a way to get you guys some red carpet exposure and being seen out in the public eye. Only Kendall has been lately so we need all of you to be. Oh and Kendall, bring that girl you've been seen with lately" Griffin says.

"You want me to bring Lucy to the movie premiere tonight?"

"Yes, you've been seen with her around town so it needs to be her you go with, not some other girl. And when people see her at the premiere, they'll connect the dots with her hair color. Have fun guys!" Griffin then walks out and left us with Gustavo.

"You couldn't pick a girlfriend with a normal hair color so people couldn't connect the dots." Gustavo yells at me.

"Well sorry for my choice in girls" I sarcastically apologize.

He lets us all go and when were walking out I call Lucy. The guys walk farther in front of me so I could call her

"Hello?" She answers after about 3 rings.

"Hey Lucy" I smile into the phone.

"Oh hey Kendall, I got your note this morning."

"Oh okay good, I didn't want you thinking I bailed this morning. But I actually have something to ask you."

"Oh okay what is it?" she says, rusting some pots around in her apartment it sounds like.

"Griffin is telling us to go to the movie premiere of that new movie 'that's my boy' and he demanded I bring you as my date, even though I was going to ask you anyways."

"Well in that case, since I 'have too', yes I will go with you Kendall."

I smile "Alright, meet me and the guys in the lobby at 6:30"

"Okay Kendall, will do." We hang up and the guys and I head to the apartment to start getting ready, since it's already 2:30.

Soon enough, it was 6:30 and the guys and I were down in the lobby awaiting the arrival of our dates. I was waiting on Lucy, James was waiting on the blonde Jennifer, Carlos was waiting on the curly haired Jennifer, and Logan was waiting on Camille.

When the girls finally arrived, our jaws dropped to the floor. The blonde Jennifer was wearing **( www .polyvore cgi/ set? id= 53737345)**, the curly haired Jennifer was wearing **( www .polyvore cgi/ set? id= 53739081)**, Camille was wearing **( www .polyvore cgi/ set? id= 53740633)**, but Lucy, she was absolutely stunning. **(Remember her hair is still long in this story)**, she was wearing **( www. polyvore cgi/ set? id= 53742078)**. She looked amazing. The guys approach their dates as I approached Lucy. She looked down nervously at the floor as I walked over to her.

"Lucy, you look amazing…" I tell her, grabbing her hand and pulling her closer to me.

She puts a hand on my chest and smiles "Thanks Kendall. It's the red carpet so I thought I'd step it up" she laughs. We intertwine our fingers together and walk back over to where everyone else is and we headed out for the red carpet.


	4. Chapter 4

We all climbed in the limo and headed to the premiere. On the way there, everyone was in their own conversations with their significant other. I look to Lucy, who was looking out the window and was biting her lip. I grab her hand into mine and make her face me. "Are you okay?" I ask her.

She nods "Yeah, I'm fine, just nervous. First premiere with a teenage heart throb." She smiles to me. I kiss her cheek and intertwine our hands as the limo approaches the carpet.

"Alright, who's going first?" I ask them.

"We will, since we've been in the public eye longer. Then Carlos, James and then you and Lucy. Since you guys are spiking the most publicity lately, you go last." He explains and smiles as him and Camille exit the limo and into the flashing lights. Soon enough it was James and Jennifer going out and then us.

"You ready Lucy?" She nods as we exit the limo and see the photographers starting to take photos of us. I put my hand out for Lucy to grab. I see the others doing interviews and taking pictures. "You want to interview first or photograph?"

"Let's get it over with, an interview I guess" She smiles. I grab her hand and lead her over to one the interviewers.

"Hey guys! How are you tonight?" The interviewer asked.

We smile and I say "We're good, so happy to be here tonight."

"Yeah, I've been dying to see this movie!" Lucy answers.

"That's good, so Kendall, who's your date tonight?" The interviewer asked me, I smile down at Lucy, who smiles back at me.

"This is Lucy Stone, she is my date tonight." I say, slipping my hand around her waist. "She's the girl you've seen me with lately."

"Well you are a very beautiful girl Mrs. Stone." The interviewer told her, making her turn red. We finish up the interview after a few more questions about the album, then move on to pictures. We stand a few feet from where the others are taking pictures and pose for our own. I slide my arm around her waist and set my hand on her lower hip bone, while her hand is wrapped around my lower back. We smile for a few pictures but then I surprise her, I lean down and kiss her tenderly on the cheek. She smiles as I kiss her cheek and when I pull away, she looks up at me when a happy smile I haven't seen on her since her father died, and it make me happy to see that.

When we got home that night after the premiere, I decided to walk Lucy back to her room while the others walked their date's home also. When we walked off of the elevator, I intertwined my hand with hers and walked to her door. "I hope you had a good night." I tell her as she stands in front of me and her door.

"I had an amazing night, thank you so much for this Kendall…" She tells me, smiling up at me. I smile back at her;

"You don't have to thank me Lucy, I love taking you out. I always have an amazing time." She smiles at me too and I walk to her and lean down, attaching our lips in a passionate kiss. The second our lips meet I felt like it was the 4th of July times 4. It was intensity, emotion, feeling and lust. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me, while her hands went around my neck. My tongue then traced a line on her bottom lip until she opened her mouth and granted me access. After we battled for dominance for about 5 minutes, we pull away when the need for breath became too much. Our foreheads stayed together for a few more moments when we pulled away. "Be mine Lucy" I mutter to her, when our eyes are opened and were looking at one another.

She looks at me shocked, but then smiles "You've been there for me through everything Kendall, how could I possibly say no" She then wrapped her arms around my neck once again and engulfed me in another deep, passionate kiss. I finally had the girl of my dreams, and I didn't want it any other way.

**Finally done! Thank you to everyone who read and was patient with me and my late updates! I love you all!:)**


End file.
